Gunslinger and a Strawberry
by RamecupMiso
Summary: Once Aizen&his men came into town things went downhill Ichigo a bargirl knows that all too well but can't be the only person stand & fight. two lone figures are riding in will they have the faster draw of the gun or turn yellow&run&die?StarkxFemichi/aizen
1. Chapter 1

So yeah for a while I've had western ideas going through my head, you know cowboys, lasso, barmaids, gunslingers, outlaws, and all those things. So I want to see how this plays out.

Super Major thanks to fuzzibunniez who helped me out a lot with this. Thanks so much.

Ichigo Kurosaki worked in the saloon in Karakura Town serving drinks and food, dealing cards every once in a while for the men that came in and making sure the drunks were behaving themselves and even more rare singing. She was also popular in the saloon because of her orange hair and slim waist and the outfit that she was required to wear and that consisted of a purple dress with a corset like top and the bottom part was pulled up and around her waist to show off her long tan legs, high heels boots and long gloves. Ichigo was walking through the tables with drinks on a tray when an arm snaked around her waist and yank her into the lap of the town sheriff Kaien Shiba.

"Kurosaki come and sit I need a good luck charm."

"Sheriff Shiba, I need to work." Ichigo told Kaien with a playful shove and Kaien and the other men took the drinks from the tray.

"Ya don't need to work if I say ya don't." Kaien said looking up at Ichigo with his blue eyes and Ichigo pinched his cheek with a smile.

"Don't think you can bat those blue eyes at me and think it'll work?"

"Umm Sheriff we gonna finish this game?" A man asked.

"Sure thing gentlemen." Kaien and the other men tossed in some chips. "Well Ichigo what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you hold." Ichigo said and then the men called and Kaien won with a royal flush.

"Well Sheriff seems like lady luck smiled on ya." A man said winking at Ichigo dropping some money on the tray.

"More like sat on him." The bartender called out. Ichigo thought about throwing the tray at the blond haired bartender but still it was a nice job and she got good tips from the patrons there.

Life was good in Karakura Town was a quaint little town, where shootings weren't that common, the saloon was nice, everyone that worked in the saloon was respected, the law was upheld that was how the town was until Aizen Sosuke, and his men came into town and began to cause trouble. One of the incidents happened in the saloon. A blue haired man who went by the name of Grimmjow had been playing cards and well he hadn't done well and got upset.

"What the hell ya playing at?" Grimmjow snapped at the dealer.

"Noth'n that's how the same goes." The dealer told the blue haired men.

"T'ch ya damn cheat." Grimmjow snapped at the dealer once again. "Try'n ta make me look bad."

"N-n-no I swear, its just the draw of the cards." The dealer mumbled out, the rest of the men at the table were to scare to say anything to Grimmjow . After another hand was dealt out their fears were justified when Grimmjow took out his pistol and shot the dealer. Everyone in the saloon stopped what they were doing and gasped. Ichigo almost dropped her tray but not at the shooting but at the fact that her boss Urahara took out his shot gun and demanded that Grimmjow leave or else.

"Try it." Grimmjow dared and not a second later was a shot fired right at Grimmjow's feet. Grimmjow was not pleased not at all but made the wise move and left but not before slamming the doors so hard that when they swung back they were off there hinges.

Another incident was about mid-noon when Aizen and some of his men had begun to cause trouble once again in the saloon, this time with the girls.

It happened occasionally that one drunken man would bug some of the girls but it would stop when the girl said so and it was also the first time Ichigo had met Aizen personally. One of the girls refused to go out there so Ichigo said she would.

Ichigo was walking holding a tray of sweet cakes and bent down to set the sweet on a table, when a hand went out to slap her ass, fuming Ichigo turned around and came face to face with the brown eyes man.

"You want something you ask." She told him her face dead serious.

"Such a spark, its so rare to find such a spark and its complimented by a beauty that can only be seen in a rare gem." Aizen spoke. Ichigo went red in both embarrassment and anger.

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"Your name for starters."

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said and began to walk away from Aizen but a hand grab her wrist and yanked her back. "What."

"Nothing, I simply enjoy having you by my side." The hand that was around her wrist tried to snake around her waist but Ichigo slapped it away.

"Don't think just because I work here that gives you the right to touch me." Ichigo snapped and all Aizen did was smile a charming smile.

"Hmmm such a strong willed women, that's refreshing. Until we meet again." Aizen lifted up Ichigo's gloved hand and kissed it but Ichigo snatched it away.

"Keep your hand off me and tell your friends to keep there hands off the other girls." Ichigo demanded stomping off. Aizen kept that charming smile as he watched Ichigo walk over to another table to serve the sweet cakes and share a half hug and sweet smile together.

Those were just a few of the many incidents that were happening around Karakura Town at first everyone thought everything was going to be all right since the sheriff was going to talk to Aizen and his men about how they were acting now that if they weren't going to listen to the law then they would have to leave, everyone in the town still remembers that day. It was about mid-noon when Kaien went to talk to Aizen and most of the town had shown up to see what would happen.

"Look." Kaien said standing in front of Aizen and his men, "The sheriff makes the law and since I am the sheriff I am the law. " Kaien said tapping his gold star on his chest. "Now you and your men can either accept that or leave."

"I really don't like either option." Aizen said smoothly. "In fact I rather like it here as do my men." A table of men and one women all nodded there heads in agreement. "We all like it here so much we don't want to leave." Kaien tapped his holster.

"Well the town people don't like you or your companions that much so now I'm not asking I'm tell you to leave." A crossed look went across Azien's face and some of his companions were snickering and then BANG. Aizen had moved very fast and shot Kaien. No one could believe what had just happened.

"Gin." Aizen called out to man with sliver hair who kept his eyes shut most of the time. "Go and get me that star." With a smile still on his face Gin went to go and get the star from the dead sheriff.

"Don't you touch him." Ichigo shouted out and went over to Kaien's body before Gin could get there.

"Oh my Aizen, is this the gem you were talking about. She is a beauty. All right little darl'n now be nice." As Gin tried to go for the star Ichigo went up to slug him but Gin was faster and grabbed her by her gloved arm and twisted it around so her arm was behind her back. "My my my she is such a spite fire. Now give me a second while I get this badge."

"Let me go and get your hands off him." Ichigo shouted, the rest of the town was too scared to do anything to help Ichigo. Gin ignored Ichigo's attempts to get away and headed over to Aizen.

"Here ya go Aizen or should I say Sheriff Aizen." Gin said still holding onto Ichigo.

"You should Gin. Now let her go I don't want any part of her to be damaged."

"Sure thing Sheriff." Gin said and shoved Ichigo right into Aizen's chest. Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo and Ichigo was far from happy and stomped down on Aizen's foot.

"You take your hands off of me." Ichigo made an attempt to slap Aizen but he caught her arm.

"If I were you I wouldn't ever try something like that again my dear." Ichigo tried to break free but Aizen's grip was like steel. " As for the rest of you this town in now in my control and my men. So you can all either behave and listen to my law or end up like your old sheriff." Aizen spoke smoothly but the warning was there still hanging in the air.

Far off in the distance two lone figures were riding there horses towards a town called Karakura, and there were guns at each of the waists.

There I got that out of my system. Please review and no flames


	2. In the bar

Wow I am so happy you like this but it took me forever (in my mind) to come up with this chapter. It was mainly because I had far too many ideas for the gunslingers. So here it goes I hope you all like it. And as a side note I am using my reviews and my own thoughts as to who will be my gunslingers as well as

Major super uber thanks to Fuzzibunniez for her help you rock.

Thanks to A-chama who help beta this, side note might be rechecked

Also I think that it obvious but I do not own bleach, all I own are my ideas.

()g()u()n()s()l()i()n()g()e()r()+()s()t()r()a()w()b()e()r()r()y()

Nothing had been the same in town since Kaien had been murdered. Bandits thrived in the once peaceful town, gathering more and more until Kaien's legacy of mutual respect and tolerance was just a memory. Yet some of the hardest changes were for Ichigo.

Sheriff Aizen as he demanded to be called by townsfolk (except Ichigo) made it clear that the orange-haired bar maid was his and the town was too terrified and powerless to do anything to help her. However, Ichigo being a strong-willed woman wasn't going to let Aizen do a damn thing to her. She owed it to Kaien to remind the bastard that he took someone irreplaceable. Her response to all his advances was to shun him promptly with a slam of her door.

Aizen had summoned Ichigo into his newly acquired office, which she instantly turned down and was swiftly dragged to Aizen's office. The name of her good friend "Kaien Shiba" was removed from the door and had been replaced by "Sheriff Aizen Sosuke." Ichigo loathed him so utterly that she stomped inside, and refused to make eye contact with him. If Aizen wanted respect or acknowledgment, he wouldn't get it from her. No way in hell!

"So good to see you my dear." Aizen said in his silky voice, his eyes traveled over the skimpy barmaid uniform with delight.

"What do you want? I have work." Ichigo snapped, folding her arms just under her cleavage.

"You of course." he replied with a hint of amusement, when he saw her blush scarlet. "What would it take to have you?"

"You took away the only thing I valued!" she spat back at him standing fearless between Tousen and Gin's towering forms. "There is nothing you have that would even tempt me." And she meant it! She wasn't going to let this fancy dressed criminal paw on her. Hell no!

"Come now. I'm sure there is something I can use to persuade you." Aizen says with a snap of his fingertips dismissing his deputies. Soon as the freshly painted door clicked shut he wrapped a hand around her chin pressing her hips to his desk. "Should I find something... anything you care about and hold onto it for safe keeping?"

"Fuck you!" she answered pushing his arms away and his hand from her chin. "What could you possibly do to me that you haven't already done?"

"Frankly, I'm shocked, Ichigo." He said coolly clutching her wrist and throwing her back against his desk with a loud thud knocking the few knick-knacks he has to the dusty floor. "Surely, you can see what I want from you."

"You can steal... that like a common pig," she growls, with furrowed brows directly in his eye. "But, it'll never be me. You will NEVER have me."

With that said he released her and let her flit away in a huff. He drew in a deep breath and smiled. The warmth from her body and her womanly smell lingered in the air. Yes, finding this woman has turned out to be a stroke of luck. In a few moments his two deputies came back into the room.

Gin was wearing his typical smile on his face while his other deputy Tousen did not seem so amused.

"I'm so sorry sheriff Aizen, she looked like an angry little rattle snake, I didn't want to get bit. I thought you would appreciate a nice nibble from a rattler..." Gin said with his smile still on his face. "Was I wrong?"

"Gin be glad you're my friend otherwise you wouldn't be here." Aizen said with a serious expression, then looked out the window to see Ichigo walking back to the bar. "I need you both to find information on Ichigo. Find something... someone I might be able to use to make her understand that she is mine now." Aizen stated matter of fact.

()g()u()n()s()l()i()n()g()e()r()+()s()t()r()a()w()b()e()r()r()y()

Two lone figures were perched on their horses bouncing ever so slightly as the horses trotted along the dusty road. The two were gunslingers, now that didn't mean that they were bad men per-say they were just victims of bad press and rumors. One of the gunslinger had messy brown hair under his hat and a patch of hair triangling his chin creating a stylish goatee. Next to him was his friend who had many tattoo and very long red hair that was braided under his own hat.

"Hey Stark?" The red head called out to his companion when smoky gray eyes looked up to meet cherry red ones.

"What is it Renji?" Stark called back.

"I think there's a town comin' up, let's rest? I think our horses need at least." Renji told Stark who nodded his head in consent. It had been a while since they last rested, and sleep out on the dirt after being chased from yet another town didn't really count as a good rest.

The two continued on the trail until they saw a sign saying "Karakura Town".

"Were going to have to hide these Renji," Stark said pointing to the guns at their waists.

"Hey look a bar," Renji said nudging his horse in the direction of the bar and Stark followed his redheaded friend. Once they reached the bar they hitched up their horses to the post in front and stashed their guns under their long jackets they walked on in.

The bar was lively with people drinking, smoking, playing cards and fighting. Stark and Renji were able to snag themselves a table, and were able to order themselves a drink. Soon the small fights were becoming more and more violent. This meant trouble for the gunslingers if they became involved in one of these fights, so Stark being the more sensible one was going to tell Renji that they were going to have to leave the bar when someone began to play the piano near the stage and the entire bar went quiet to see what was going on. As the curtains rose a young women with orange hair who was wearing a dress waltzed on stage, her soft brown eyes looking over the crowd causing all the men to stare up in wonder. And then her soft lips (well that's what they looked like) parted and she began to sing.

"Dearest men, dear gentlemen listen to my song." The men became more and more quite as they were taking their seats to watch this beauty. "Life down here's been hard for you life has made you strong. Let me lift the mood with my attitude." The girl was now kicking her legs up just a bit, giving glances of skin and the music began to pick up a bit more now. "Hey fellas the time is right, get ready to-night's the night boy's what ya looking for will come true. Let me be good to you." The orange haired girl winked causing the men to go wild. "You tough guys you're feelin' all alone. You rough guys best of ya sinners and bums all o'my chums." Her arms opened up as if inviting everyone to come and hug her.

"Stark she a looker ain't she?" Renji asked as he saw his friend's eyes glued to the orange haired girl. Stark was too busy being entranced by her. A barmaid was walking by and Stark grabbed her.

"The one on stage. What's her name?"

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki." The barmaid spoke then vanished to pour more drinks for the slobbering men at the next table.

"Ichigo." Stark tried the name on his lips and found that he liked it a lot. "Thank you." Stark told the barmaid and let her go. Stark watched as Ichigo continues to sing.

"So dream one and drink your beer, get cozy your baby's here you won't be misunderstood. Let me be good to you." Ichigo ducks behind the curtain for a few moments as the band now being to get a higher and higher beet then the curtains open up to reveal Ichigo in a tight purple body suit a skirt with black gloves as well as two other barmaids also dancing with Ichigo. They weren't singing they were just doing the can-can. "Hey fellas I'll take off all my blues." Ichigo throws the skirt off to reveal the rest of the body suit that stops right at her butt and on her right leg a black lace garter. Like always Ichigo could feel the men watching her and the coarse girls dancing. "Hey fellas there's nothin' I won't do just for you." One of the men tries to get up on stage but Ichigo gently kicks him down. Stark is watching Ichigo with his smoky grey eyes he could care less about Renji and everyone in the bar but Ichigo. It was like she was singing just for him. When Ichigo looked out into the audience she could see the same old men who were here day in and day out but then she caught sight of two new men. But what really caught here eyes were the smoky grey ones looking at her. "So dream on and drink your beer. Get cozy your baby's here. Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you" Ichigo points out to the crowed but more specifically the man with the smoky eyes. "Your baby's gonna come through. Let me be good to you." The curtains fall and all then men are cheering for more.

Stark like the rest of the men in the bar was very upset that the show had ended, and thought about waiting here for the next show when Renji decided to put in his two cents.

"Hey Stark why not go and say hi to her?" Renji suggested to his friend "Unless you're yellow." That was it the challenge was issues to Stark and Stark being a man had to take even if it might get him kicked out of the bar. So Stark rose from his seat and made his way into the back of the bar.

Traveling up the wooden stairs he notices some men going to and from rooms with a woman curled next to them. Some drunks were harassing the woman in the next room, but got kicked out by a blond man with a green hat. While the bouncer was distracted Stark took the chance to go and see the orange haired girl. Passing a few doors with names his smoky eyes flick to the room at the end of the hall marked "Ichigo" So Stark gathered up some courage straightened his belt and knocked on the door.

"Go away and leave the flowers on the ground." Ichigo called out.

"I'm sorry but I have no flowers, but I can rectify that if you'd like" Stark spoke in his softly in his deep and husky voice.

"Huh?"

Suddenly the door was opened and Stark saw Ichigo peer her head out. Large orange curls hugged her tan face, her brown eyes wide with surprise. This was the man that she had seen in the bar. The man with the striking gray eyes, that were warm, yet mysterious like a wolf.

"Would you mind if I came in for a moment?" Stark asked politely.

"Err..." Aizen and his men never asked for permission. So deciding that this was a clear sign of someone unfamiliar and new to the area, not to mention good looking... yes Ichigo had checked him out earlier, she let him in.

()g()u()n()s()l()i()n()g()e()r()+()s()t()r()a()w()b()e()r()r()y()

Stark got inside the room and noticed that there was a vanity with a small but comfy looking footstool as a seat while there was a nice purple and black couch as well a chaise lounge, to his left there was a Japanese looking screen with some clothes hanging off meaning that it was for a fast change, and there was a closet full of clothing for the bar.

"You and your friend… you're not from these parts, " Ichigo stated, Stark noticed that she was wearing a robe.

"That's right, we are a long way from home." His voice sounded so nice to Ichigo's ears.

"Then what brought you to this little town?"

"I needed to rest a bit."

"Well then what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't offer my guest a place to sit." Ichigo gestured for Stark to sit down on the couch. Ichigo walked over to the vanity where there were many items but a bouquet of roses were there.

"Roses, how plain." Ichigo said and saw on the note who they were from "these should be black. Oh well." Ichigo then tossed the roses out the window.

"I'm glad I didn't bring any roses up." Stark said with a slight chuckle causing Ichigo to melt on this inside, in fear of her legs turning to mush she too a seat on her chaise lounge stretching out so her robe was resting right at her thighs now.

"You wouldn't believe how many times people send us girls roses. It gets boring no one is creative. It can make a gal feel unappreciated."

"Then what can one simple man do to make you feel appreciated." Stark asked Ichigo as he got up from the couch and made his way to her.

"Hmmm what do ya have in mind?" Ichigo said straightening up.

"A nice horse ride? For two?" Stark asked.

"Hmmm that sounds….." There was a knock on Ichigo's door and without waiting for Ichigo to answer the door was opened to reveal the deputy Gin.

"My My Ichigo, it ain't nice to throw gifts away." Gin said with his smile still on his face.

()g()u()n()s()l()i()n()g()e()r()+()s()t()r()a()w()b()e()r()r()y()

Fianally done. I hope you all like it.

Note the song Ichigo is singing is called "Let me be good to you." from the move "the great mouse detective" check it out on youtube and check out a fan dubbing by a girl name Tess as well as the original singer.


	3. Ride

All right here is the next chapter, I have a ton of work for this semester and I want to get at least some updates done.

So Major thanks once again to fuzzibunniez

Also I would like to introduce you all who don't know him my first beta, Dart-chan

Dart-chan: thanks but once again I'm dragged into more work, but hey it's a living I guess Isn't getting paid

~/~

Ichigo looked at Gin with utter hatred in her eyes as she gazed at the silver haired man holding the roses with a large grin on his face.

"My, my, Ichi-chan do ya know how long it took for Aizen to find the right flowers? He took the time to personally find the most perfect flowers and you just throw them away, actin' like you don't like him." Gin had walked over and put the flowers back on the vanity.

"Get out of my room Gin." Ichigo shouted and pointed to the door.

"Now that's so rude Ichi." Gin said walking over and grabbing her finger gently "It's rude to point." Gin began pushing her hand down and in a flash Gin's wrist was caught by a gloved hand.

"I suggest that you let go, of the lady." Stark said his voice was close to a growl, and carefully removed Gin's hand from Ichigo's finger and moved Ichigo behind him, Ichigo was not too happy about that.

"Now I'm going to ignore what you just did cause I'm…."

"I don't give a damn. Ichigo said she wanted you out of her room, so leave or I'll make you leave." Stark snapped out and if he were a wolf she would have seen his fur bristling in anger. Gin's smile grew wider as he stood his ground and Stark got angrier.

"I told ya to leave." There was a clicking sound and Ichigo stepped to the side of Stark and was holding a small pistol. Gin`s smile widened at the sight.

"Ya might want to put that down Ichi, I can see it shaking even if it's just a tiny bit." Gin said in a mocking tone.

"But my hand isn't." Stark said his gun was coolly pointed at Gin's chest.

"My, my, my, I guess I'll go then. See ya later Ichi-chan." Gin waved his hand and walked out of the room. Ichigo put the gun down on the dresser and Stark put his gun back in its holster.

"Thanks for helping me get him out of my room." Ichigo told Stark with a small smile.

"I was more than happy to help. But about that Gin character."

"I really don't want to go into that right now. But, is that horse ride for two offer still on the table?"

"It is."

"All right let me just get ready." Ichigo said walking behind the screen. While behind the screen Ichigo heard the door close, so she peeked her head out to the side to see that her room was empty.

'He is such a gentlemen.' Ichigo thought to herself and quickly changed outfits.

Stark didn't have to wait that long before Ichigo came out, and he could have sworn his jaw had hit the floor. There stood Ichigo in a pair of light blue jeans and a soft purple button up shirt, a pair of light brown boots and her hair was done in a braid so her face was fully shown to Stark.

"Well we going or what?" Ichigo asked noticing the blank feature on his face she snapped her fingers gaining his attention.

"Yes, let's go out."

~/~

Gin wasn't too happy about going to tell Aizen about what he had just seen, and that man she was with, there was something about him and the way he held his gun. Still he needed to do this, so with a heavy heart he knocked on the sheriff's door.

"Come in." Aizen's voice called out and Gin opened the door, and walked into the white room. There Aizen sat in his large white chair behind the clean desk.

"Well Gin?" Aizen stated.

"Umm….she didn't like the roses." Gin stated with a stressed smile.

"You're hiding something from me Gin. What is it?"

"Well…Ichi kind of threw the roses ya gave her out the window." Gin saw no reaction from Aizen, but then again it was a rare thing to see, so he continued on, "and when I went up to her room there was a man in there, and she didn't seem to mind him being there." Gin risked looking at Aizen who had gotten up to look outside at the town he owned but not the women.

"Thank you for informing me of this Gin."

"So what are ya going to do?"

"Well first off we need to find out who this mystery man is and from that point on I'll be able to decide what to do."

~/~

Ichigo was pressed up against Stark's chest as they rode out of town to a small little oasis he spotted on the way into the small town. Thankfully he had managed to ditch Renji at the bar. He likes Renji but you can't bring a guy like that on a date with a lovely little thing like Ichigo.

"I never knew that this was out here." Ichigo said to Stark looking around at the small little pond and few trees.

"I passed it when my friend and I came into town." Stark informed Ichigo, he got off his horse and offered his gloved hand to Ichigo to help her off the steed.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered her cheeks staining red. He is treating her like a lady? Guys before him liked to pretend to be interested but, when it came to actual manners they all treated her like one of the whores in the bar. Stark is becoming quite interesting.

"Here," Stark popped his large cowboy hat on Ichigo's head, smirking as it slips over her eyes. "I don't want you to burn."

"Well I don't want you to burn either, so let's sit under the tree." Ichigo said pushing the hat so her eyes weren't covered. They walked over to a shady palm tree that was nestled close to the water. The long leafy branches providing just the right amount of shade for the couple.

He took a seat and leaned back against the tree and Ichigo rather nervously sat next to him. The calming water and the faint warm breeze were relaxing to her and she soon found herself leaning a hand down into the water. Minutes slip by with no sound, until Ichigo heard some snoring coming from her escort, she couldn't help but smile listening to him sleeping so easy and carefree next to her. So Ichigo took this time to carefully look over the rugged man.

He had a strong jaw and cheekbones and his hair was a messy brown, but Ichigo wasn't repulsed by it instead felt the urge to run her fingers through his hair. With an out of character timidity she lightly smoothed a long lock between her fingers. "Softer than I thought a man would have." she whispers with a widening smile. As her hand came down to his neck, a white glove flashed catching her wrist delicately. "Oh! Fake sleeping to catch me staring is wicked."

Stark had a smirk on his face bringing her wrist to his lips, the feel of her fingers against his mouth giving him more pleasure than he has had in months. Ichigo got her hand free and brought her kissed fingers to her lips. Suddenly Ichigo was pulled into Stark's chest, and Ichigo's nose was assaulted by wild scents of the open plains mixed with smoke. Yet he wanted more than the feeling of Ichigo pressing against him and he intended to do just that by seizing her. Ichigo moved her luscious lips in his. Tugging her closer, she slips a leg around his and sits on his lap. Stark's hand instantly began to roam up and down her body, suddenly Ichigo felt Stark's hand going slightly lower.

"Slow down there cowboy." Ichigo said pulling away and plopping the cowboy hat back on Stark's brown head. "Ichigo doesn't move that fast."

~/~

From a distance Grimmjow watched as the barmaid named Ichigo and this mystery man kissed and how his hands traveled across her body. It was a good thing that he decided to follow the two once they left the bar. But he wisely kept his distance because he had an uneasy feeling about the brown haired man, especially when he saw the glints of silver.

~/~

I am so happy that I got this done.

I know a lot of you wanted me to updates this along with my UlqixIchi fic, so hopefully my muse will allow me to get some inspiration for that one. So same message as usual please review and no flamers please.

So thanks again for reading and see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nope dun own Bleach_

_This is a chapter exchange with Ramecupmiso I hope you like it^^ Fuzzibunniez_

_**Gunslinger...**_

Kicking a clump of dirt from his boot Grimmjow paces back and forth in front of the sign leading into that rat-infested town. "Bastards..." He needs his saddlebag from that whore's room he was fucking with before he decided to go gambling. It has everything he owns in the whole damn world. They kicked him out, told him not to come back but... Grimmjow likes his razor kit and... his favorite pistol is in that bag. "Screw it. I'm getting my stuff."

Waiting until dark, the blue haired cowboy sneaks into the town and climbs up the back of the saloon to the whorehouse. It was easy to slip in through a window undetected and grab his property. However, as he sneaks across the second floor veranda that is connected to the room next door the light flickers high causing him to press his back just outside the window. Hushed voices and the fact that this is a bar/bordello he is sulking around makes Grimmjow dying to get a peek at what is going on in the room. It only takes the ruffling of clothes and the squeak of the bed to crumble any resistance he has and force him to look. _"Oh, shit!" _Instantly pressing his face to the glass he can't help but groan at the sight of that hot barmaid making out with that guy he saw at the oasis.

"Starrk... I said I wasn't that kind of girl." Ichigo moans into the rough kiss pressing her head back.

"Let me touch you a little more." he answers moving his mouth down to her chin. "I'll be good, I swear." Starrk's hands tug at the strings of her corset loosening the snug fabric around her torso. The warmth coming from her is incredible, he needs to feel her skin, to absorb the heat from Ichigo's body. With enough space to slide his fingers down her top he dips a hand past the lacy bodice to grope Ichigo's right breast.

"Ah!" she shudders from the simple contact. Wet lips claim her become more hungry and demanding, the large hand on her bare breast feels so good, her arms go limp to her sides. He is persuasive... but still tender enough that she can lower her guard around this man. Ichigo relaxes allowing herself to be pulled to his lap.

Once they are on the bed Starrk continues to tug on the corset allowing both her breasts to spill out. "Oh you are beautiful." he tells her gently turning her to sit facing away from him. Both his hands cup her full breasts while his mouth nuzzles the smooth skin of Ichigo's neck.

"Sssstop." she gasps but doesn't put any force into it from the delicious feelings coursing through her veins. "Ohhh."

"Do you really want me to stop?" he says, lowering his hands to grip her hips. He moves her against his lap so she can feel his erection.

Fingers nudge at her nipples, but don't pinch. "Ahhhh." Starrk is an exquisite torture making her long for more. "Yessss."

"Alright." Pressing a kiss to her head he pulls up her clothes so she isn't exposed. "See I stopped. I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah... I guess you are." Ichigo gives him a smile. She could really fall for him... and hard.

Outside on the veranda Grimmjow curses as her breasts vanish behind the corset. _"What the fuck... come on and fuck her already!" _Annoyed at the lack of action he sneaks over to the edge of the balcony, grabs onto the ledge and promptly drops down to the ground below. However, he twists his ankle and lands on his ass with a loud thud. "Shit!"

"My...my. I do believe Sheriff Aizen kicked you out of town." Ichimaru smiles pulling out his gun and tapping Grimmjow with it on the shoulder. "Come along."

~/~

"Let me out of here damn it!" Grimmjow growls wrapping his hands around the black bars on his cell.

"Would you like to tell me what you are doing back in my town, Grimmjow?" Aizen sits down on a chair in front of the blue haired man with a hand on his gun belt. "Tell me everything..."

"I was just getting my stuff."

"And why did you fall from Ichigo Kurosaki's balcony?"

"Hehe... that's her name? She is making out with some guy with a gotee."

"Ichigo has a lover?" Aizen's eyes flick over to Gin's, the white haired man nods and slips out of the room. "Now... how about you do me a favor and I'll let you go?"


	5. Chapter 5

All right folks, I know I haven't been updating but I have been busy with other things to see what they are please go and see Weatherworn Love to see why. So please enjoy the next chapter.

~/~

Aizen's pulled over a chair to sit on and his eyes were focused solely on Grimmjow who was sitting behind the bars.

"Well Grimmjow I suggest you start talking or else you'll find yourself full of holes and food for the vultures."

"I was getting my stuff back when I happen to use that bar girl you're so interested in…. Ichigo was it and I happen to see her with that gunslinger that just came into town. Too bad someone decided that new folks don't need to come and see the sheriff first." Grimmjow wore a large smirk on his face as Aizen own rule basically bit him in the ass. "And from the looks of it she didn't mind him at all." Grimmjow wasn't trying to piss off Aizen per-say he was just giving him the information that he wanted. Instead of getting angry Aizen merely smiled at Grimmjow.

"Thank you Grimmjow for all your help." Aizen got up from his seat and began to leave the jailhouse.

"Wait what the hell you said you'd help me."

"I did Grimmjow I'm letting you live and in my town. If anything you should be thanking me." Aizen walked out closing the door behind him.

"Damn it all to hell. Why did I ever trust him?"

"That is a good question." A voice called out to him from the cell next to him. Grimmjow peered over as best he could to see the man sitting in the cell next to him. What first came into his line of sight was bright red hair tied up to resemble an angry hedgehog (A.N there are no pineapples in the wild west). "Why did yaw trust him?"

"I used to work for him." Grimmjow emphasized the words "use to" with a smack on the bars. "Why are you here?" Grimmjow asked the red head in the next cell.

"The name's Renji, and I'm here cause I shot this pink haired ass in the ass." Grimmjow let out a roar of laughter.

"So why did ya put a bullet in Szayel ass?"

"That damn bastard not only cheated me at cards but he grabbed me ass." Renji fumed. "Damn it all Stark better be here soon to bail my ass out of here soon."

~/~

(With Stark and Ichigo)

Stark looked over at Ichigo with a content smile on his face as the two lay together. Granted the two hadn't done anything more then heavy petting it was still the most enjoyable time he had and it look like Ichigo enjoyed it as well.

'Renji was so right to stop here, its simply perfect…Shit Renji' Stark thought to himself, he had not seen not heard from the red head since the bar and knowing Renji for as long as he had nothing good could come from not seeing and hearing from him. Stark knew that he needed to go and find his friend but staying with the orange hair beauty lying in his arms was quite tempting.

'Ahhh ' Stark cried out mentally to him and let out and audible sigh at the sheer amount of work that went into thinking.

"Stark what's wrong?" Ichigo asked leaning up her top falling dangerously low around her elbows and exposing a large amount of cleavage.

"Its nothing." Stark said leaning into Ichigo to nibble on her neck.

"Hmmm its something….hey stop doing that…you just don't seem like the type of man who sighs for no reason." Ichigo leaned away from Stark causing Stark to frown.

"Its my friend Renji, he came riding in with me and I haven't seen him since the bar where I met you."

"And you're worried about him hu?" Stark nodded his head. "Well you should go and check in on him." Ichigo shoved Stark off the bed, and Stark looked shocked at what Ichigo just did to him. "Don't worry handsome I'm not leaving, I'll be right here yeah you get back." Ichigo said in a seductive tone, and Stark began to dress rapidly holstering his guns to his hips and placing his hat on his brown messy hair and walked to the door. "So ya better hurry back, cowboy." Ichigo said with a wink.

"I will. Lock this door ok?"

"I've been living here long enough to know that." Ichigo was standing up her long shirt was the only thing she was wearing above her underwear.

"Well then I'd best be off then." Stark tipped his hat to Ichigo. Once he left the room Ichigo went over to lock the door by the latch.

(A few moments after Stark had left the room)

"What a man" Ichigo said collapsing onto her bed with a soft thump her arms stretched out and orange hair flowed messily behind her. Ichigo never let anyone that close well for one reason being Aizen made sure that no one got that close and two before Stark the only man who wanted to get close Ichigo wanted dead. Turning over in the bed Ichigo inhaled deeply into the pillow Stark's wild smell was still there and Ichigo couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Stark is that you?" Ichigo pushed herself up on the bed. There was another knock. "That was fast. Is your friend ok?" Ichigo asked. There was no answer. "Stark answer me please." Ichigo had a bad feeling as the door was being knocked on harder and harder. Ichigo went over to her desk to get her gun and was pointing it towards the door. She may have been scared but damn it all she was not going to let that show either in her actions or her voice.

"I want you to know that I do have a gun." Ichigo was happy that her voice stayed even. Suddenly the door burst open wood went flying temporally blinding Ichigo and flinging her backwards. When Ichigo got her sight back she found herself face first on her bed her gun lay on the floor and the cool head of a gun pressing into her neck.

"Now be nice." A soft and cool voice said causing Ichigo to freeze up.

~/~

Stark went to the bar first to check and see if he could find Renji, when he couldn't spot the red head he decided to go and ask the blond who seemed to be in charge of the saloon.

"Excuse me." Stark called out trying to get the blonds attention by tapping on the bar.

"Yes." There was a large grin on his face, it didn't look fake but it seem creepy not to the extent of that Gin character but still it made him feel odd.

"I was wondering if you had seen a red head. Lots of tattoo's, about this high.." Stark put his hand to his chin (A/N I'm just guessing please don't flame me over this.) "has a mouth on him and probably ate more then he could pay for." Stark hoped that his would jog the man's memory of his friend.

"Ahh yes he was here but he's probably in jail right now." The blond pulled out a fan, which Stark hoped he stole from one of the dancers.

"How much do I owe to get him out of jail?" Stark asked not happy that once again he had to bail out his friend.

"Oh he didn't do anything illegal persay."

"Then why is he in jail?"

"He shot a guy. By the way your friend has a really nice colt." Urahara said.

"Crap." Stark muttered face palming. Suddenly Stark felt a tap on top of his hat.

"But I'll say this your friend had every right to shoot Sazyle in the ass." Urahara said with a laugh, Stark gave a quizzical look at the bartender. "You're new in town so I'll let ya in on something." Urahara point to the stool in front of the bar and Stark plopped down. Urahara took out two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey and poured two shots. "The man your friend shot works for the sheriff and no one in town likes him and his men. Not to mention their sore losers when it comes to cards." Urahara took his shot and poured himself another, Stark left his untouched. "This town was once so nice, the people didn't live in constant fear, fights almost never happened and Ichigo well she..…" Urahara trailed off and took another shot looking lost and sad.

"What about Ichigo?" Stark asked.

"Its not my place to say." Again the look of sadness crossed the bartenders face.

"I understand." In fact Stark didn't but didn't want to press if it had something to do with Ichigo he wanted to hear it from her.

"If I were you I would head down to the jailhouse which is down the road and on your right, ya can't miss it and get your friend out of there."

"Thanks." Stark said picking up his shot and drinking it.

"Just be careful, I wouldn't want to tell Ichigo anything bad happened to ya." Stark nodded and gave a half smile before walking out of the bar.

Stark titled his hat to cover his face from the sun, it was at that moment a figure in a long coat and hat bumped into Starks shoulder not bothering to say anything or even given a glare.

There was something about the way the person carried themselves that didn't set well with him, but first thing first he needed to get his friend out of jail. So walking along the road Stark began to make his way to Renji completely unaware of the danger that had just passed him.

~/~

And done. Well folks I hope you like it and a cyber cookie to anyone who can guess who has Ichigo. So please review even if it's a "thank you for the update" it will make me happy but please I don't want flames. Also folks please leave your suggestions as to what you want to see updated next.


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah, I'm gonna say this before hand I am sorry it took so long. I lost my muse and I found other fandoms, I am allowed to explore other fandoms, also school has not been my friend. But enough about that let's get on with the show here.

~/~

Ichigo felt the cool gun press against her skull, that voice she had never heard that voice before.

"Now put your hands behind your back cutie." Ichigo was about to retort when the gun was shoved harder against her. "I said put your hand behind your back. That's a good girl." Ichigo felt bile rise at being called a good girl.

Soon she felt her hands being tied, and then hauled up to her feet. From the mirror she could see who was holding her. It was the only female who was at Aizen's table. Hailbel she never spoke but Ichigo saw the way the woman's blue eyes would look at the girls in the bar.

"I can see why the sheriff Aizen wants you so bad. You are like a walking dream." Hailbel said pulling Ichigo close against her large chest. "Now then Ichigo, let's go have some fun, just us girls." Hailbel whispered watching Ichigo shiver.

"Go to hell, you, Aizen, and the rest just go to hell and leave me. Ahhh" Ichigo cried out because Hailbel yanked on her hair.

"I'm being nice. Now let's go."

Ichigo was forced to walk out of the room where the other girls who worked in the bar screamed for Urahara to come quick. 'No' Ichigo thought. 'No, don't come, I don't want you to get hurt.'

Suddenly there was the tell tale sign of Urahra's shotgun. "Let her go now." Urahara said pointing the gun at the blond. "I've let you people do what you want for long enough, and I'm sick of it, now let go of my girl." The last bit was said with slow deliberate venom in his voice.

"Urahara please don't, not for me." Ichigo shook her head; tears began to cloud her vision.

"Ichigo shut up." He shouted out. "I'm sorry for how I've let them treat you, and everyone here after Kaien's death. It was wrong." Urahara sobered up. "Now then, let go of my girl. NOW" Urahara fired a shot landing the bullet right next to Hailbel's head, getting ready for the next shot he pointed it at the blond. "Next time I won't miss." A smirk rose over Hailbel's lips and wrapped her arm around Ichigo's neck, while the other hand holding the gun was pointed at Urahara. Ichigo could hear the telltale click of the barrel and fired clipping Urahara right in the shoulder. The gun dropped with a bang and both Ichigo and Urahara cried out.

"The next time, you make a threat make sure it leaves some impact." There was another click of the barrel this time Hailbel aimed for Urahara head and fired nailing the blonds hat. The gun was cocked once more.

"Stop it." Ichigo squirmed trying her hardest to get out of the blonds hold. "Please don't. Don't hurt him." Ichigo dropped her head down. "I'll go with you, I'll stop fighting, I'll do what ever you want just please don't hurt him." Ichigo was glad that her hair was covering her face so that the tears couldn't be seen. A smirk covered Hailbel's face at the orange haired girls words.

"I-Ichigo, no. Kaien wouldn't want this." Urahara gasped out trying to stop the bleeding. This was not happening Ichigo was not giving in not for fighting for so long.

"He's dead Urahara. His memory was never honored, not by anyone but me. And by doing this, I'm honoring his memory, by protecting you and everyone else." Ichigo lifted up her head tear stains were on her cheek. "If I go with you I want no harm to come to Urahara or any of the girls here, and I'll go no fighting." The last words were whispered, but she knew that Urahara and Hailbel heard her.

"I can do that. Now then come along." The two women descended down the stairs and walking past Urahara Ichigo gave a last look to the man who was like a father to her, before being taken outside.

*Outside*

Ichigo saw a fancy stagecoach outside of the saloon and didn't recognize the driver, who waited and opened the door for them.

"Get in." Hailbel told her, though it was hard since her hands were tied, so Hailbel had to help her get in. Once inside the carriage began to move and Ichigo was very uncomfortable with her hands still behind her back.

"Can you untie my hands, it's hard to sit like this." Hailbel gave Ichigo a cautious look, after fighting Sheriff Aizen for so long and all of sudden becoming this weak to her it didn't make sense.

"No." Was the quick reply, Ichigo let he head drop and Hailbel lifted Ichigo's chin up. "You see Ichigo, you were such a little hell cat about being near Sheriff Aizen and now your being all calm? It wasn't just the bartender or the girls there's something else you're not sharing with me." Ichigo decided that if they wanted her to be the hell cat then hell cat she would be, so she snapped her jaw close to Hailbel's fingers her teeth just missing the thumb.

"That better?" Ichigo asked when the carriage suddenly came to a stop and Hailbel smirked.

"We're here." Hailbel announced as she dragged Ichigo out, and in front of her was an old large store house that was just near the outskirts of town, and next to it a large white house. Ichigo knew only one person who would have a house like that. The one person that she hated with all of her heart was walking out the door wearing his trademark smile.

"Ahh Hailbel I see you've got Ichigo. Although I do not like the condition you have her in." Aizen said lightly.

"Sorry sheriff Aizen. She was being difficult." Hailbel said keep a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ichigo asked herself.

"Ichigo come and be mine. Live the life that you deserve. One of luxury without a worry of a care." Aizen asked sauntering towards the girls.

"What part of I don't want you, don't you get?" Ichigo shouted. "My answer will be no. It will always be no."

"Oh but I think that this time it will be yes." Aizen raised an eyebrow, as he stroked Ichigo's cheek only to have teeth snapped at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't say yes then I'll go after that man you were with." Aizen took in the shocked expression on Ichigo's face. "That's right my dear I know about your little tryst with that gunslinger. And if you say no to me this time, I'll have him hung or perhaps gunned downed, and we don't want that do we Ichigo? We don't want anymore blood spilt, do we?" It was then that Ichigo realized that Aizen had her. He had the one thing that Ichigo held close to her heart since Kaien. "So," Aizen said grabbing her chin softly. "You will do as your told, you will let me hold you, and make you mine. Or else I'll go after the gunslinger. Do you understand me?" Taking the orange haired girls silence as a yes Aizen turned his attention to Hailbel. "Hailbel take her inside and put her in something nice."

"Yes sheriff Aizen."

~/~

Updated. Please don't kill me for taking so long. I lost my bleach muse and got into other stuff but I'm still writing.


End file.
